


An empty heart and a chipped cup

by Pammy



Series: Scattered Pieces [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that swirled in Rumpelstiltskin's head as Belle's words sunk in and he could hear her shoe's leaving the castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	An empty heart and a chipped cup

Her steps echoed around the castle as she left him standing in his regret

"Maybe it's not too late, maybe she's waiting" He thought.

Hope rising inside of him, he took a step forward but stopped, How foolish he was.

She didn't love him, no one would ever love him.

He killed the hope he had and replaced it with what he thought was the truth. The denial.  
It was the queen, she was commanded. "Oh,I was tricked, By her sweet smile and melodic laugh and by her poisonous kiss."

====/====

He twirled the chipped cup in his hands, he smiled bitterly as he remember himself saying.

"Its just a cup."

Who knew in the end it would be his everything. Everything he has left of her.

After all this time he shook his head, for who can ever love a beast.


End file.
